Perfectamente por error
by LauBerrAlways
Summary: Pueden dos personas darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos solo por el simple error de que él no se calle? Harry y Hermione lo descubrirán. Es mi primer fic y es un one-shot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling y__Warner Bros. Yo solo los utilizo para volver realidad mi sueño Harmony._

**Perfectamente por error**

Estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione cerca de la chimenea en la sala común. Hermione leía y Harry y Ron jugaban al snap-explosivo.

Después de la guerra, de recuperarse de todas las pérdidas, el trío dorado había regresado para cursar su último año, perdido por la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

_Hermione quería regresar a terminar sus estudios, e instó a sus amigos que la acompañaran; Harry, que había comenzado a sentirse diferente cuando estaba cerca de su amiga desde el año pasado, y se intensificó cuando Ron los abandonó y luego ella lo acompañó al lugar más especial que jamás hubiera compartido con alguien mas que no fuera ella, a visitar la tumba de sus padres, accedió inmediatamente y obligó a Ron a que fuera con ellos. Este, aunque a regañadientes, aceptó, porque tampoco queria pasar mucho tiempo lejos no solo de sus amigos, sino también de su nuevo amor, Luna Lovegood._

De regreso en la sala común, Ron se levantó del suelo tras perder su quinta partida y, algo molesto, les deseo las buenas noches a Harry y Hermione y se marchó a su cuarto.

Harry comenzó a limpiar y ordenar lo que fue su juego y Hermione seguía leyendo, mientras solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Harry se encontraba algo molesto por una situación que se había dado en Hogsmade entre él, Cho y su amiga Marietta, la cual aún tenía marcas en la cara, lo que provocó que Harry sonriera al verla, sintiéndose orgulloso de su amiga, y Cho, al ver en que dirección sonreía, se puso a discutir con él, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, provocando que Harry, al recordar lo sucedido, se pusiera a murmurar, irritando a Hermione a su vez.

-Harry- dijo Hermione algo impaciente, luego de cinco minutos.

-Ya me tiene harto esa niñita...- murmuraba Harry.

-Shhh- Hermione estaba a punto de irse.

-Y su "súper amiguis" que es igual que ella, una ram...-

De repente todo se quedó en silencio; Hermione había cerrado su libro de un solo golpe, se había levantado, caminó a zancadas hasta donde estaba Harry y lo había tomado por el rostro con ambas manos, quedando solo a centímetros del suyo.

-Te podrías callar,-dijo ella en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos que tanto le gustaban-por favor?- añadió.

-Tengo una mejor idea- respondió él con voz ronca, y mirándola a sus ojos miel, cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, con un beso en los labios. Desde un principio Hermione respondió gustosa al mayor de sus sueños, estar con con él, con SU Harry. En un inicio el beso fue suave, dulce, cariñoso, saborendo cada uno los labios del otro, ella sabía a fresas dulces, y él sabía a chocolate, el sabor favorito de Hermione. Luego de un rato, Hermione colocó una de sus manos el el cuello de Harry y la otra en ese desordenado cabello azabache que le fascinaba para alborotarlo más, y él la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos. El beso se intensificó, ambas lenguas se encontraron en el camino, danzaron, se metieron en la boca del otro, explorando cada rincón. Luego Harry levantó a Hermione en brazos y la acorraló contra una pared y ella casi resbala, así que cruzó sus piernas detrás de la espalda de él. En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que encajaban perfectamente, eran como el uno para el otro como hace mucho tiempo lo sabían, pero hasta ahora se daban cuenta realmente, ese extraño sentimiento, esa conexión especial, esa fidelidad inquebrantable, era amor; consiguieron darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por error, solo para callarlo a él, pero lo hicieron perfectamente.

Se separaron cuando ya les faltaba demasiado el aire, pero no se soltaron, volvieron a quedar a centímetros, respirando el aliento del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, verde esmeralda se encontró con café claro, formando una conexión inquebrantable; sonrieron tontamente como un par de enamorados y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo durante mucho tiempo sin ser precisos, porque nada más les importaba en ese momento, solo estar juntos, para siempre, profesándoce amor puro y eterno, con las llamas de la chimenea como único testigo.

Se separaron y se volvieron a besar cortamente.

-Te puedo preguntar algo-dijo tiernamente Harry.

-Claro-respondió Hermione intrigada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Harry.

-Tu novia, tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, tu amante, lo que sea por estar a tu lado,- dijo Hermione-incluso,-añadió- perfectamente por otro error.


End file.
